Somebody save me
by Merthurfan1
Summary: Merlin was born with unique powers, He appears to be holding it together but he's a broken man, Losing both parents and his Ex Will in suspicious circumstances, can he save himself from Uther and his small army of Evil Assassins? And Could it be that His best friend Arthur, the only one he trust's is his soul mate? or has Destiny have different couples in mind?- Modernish AU Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Merlin was sat on the damp green grass his knees held up to his chest, arms side to side and a cigarette in his right hand. He didn't normally smoke the stuff but he really needed one today, it was a cold harsh winter evening and it wasn't quite nightfall just yet as the sun was just going down from the sky. He leaned back against the old tree and sighed, he didn't cry. Merlin never cried for anything or anyone he didn't have to his mismatched eyes spoke volumes. They glowed with sadness and regret, one blue and one green, he had two different coloured eyes forever labelled as a freak and he certainly lived up to the label.

He took another puff from the cancer stick in his right hand and slowly let the smoke out of his mouth, nicotine soothing his urges to hit something very hard. As the smoke was in front of him his eyes glowed gold and the smoke formed into a heart shape and quickly dissolved as his eyes returned to colour. He never normally used his magic to amuse himself as it was dangerous exposing himself, his powers had to be a secret because the government would lock him up faster than you could say human guinea pig.

Merlin put out the Cig on the floor and reached into his black leather jacket's inside pocket and pulled out a fresh red rose _they were his favourite,_ he held the stem before dropping it on the floor as he turned his fingers round he could see the crimson liquid on his pointer finger. He had pricked himself on the thorn from the rose but all he saw was the blood there was no pain, it wasn't because of his powers either he was a regular guy just with abnormal gifts, sometimes he believed nothing could hurt him deeper than the black hole in his heart. He sucked the bleeding finger before picking up the rose and flashing his eyes gold causing all the thorns to fall off.

He leaned over on his knee's now but still on the damp grass and placed the red rose on the gravestone and gently stroked it whispering "I will always love you, W" whilst his face scrunched up in pain, he sighed deeply again. _Two years ago today _he lost the best thing that ever happened to him he stood up and pulled his leather jacket closer to his body feeling a little cold now. He turned around and started walking back towards the exit gate breathing heavily he had to drag his feet to move as he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He came out of the graveyard's gate and looked up, a set of car lights on full beam nearly blinded him, and he held a hand to his eyes as the thought of magic crossed his mind but he couldn't there were obviously people present if the car was there. The lights went down and Merlin could see it was a black hummer "oh great…" Merlin muttered under his breath, he recognised that car but was hoping he was wrong it could easily be anyone's Hummer. Then the door's opened and four men stepped out all dressed in designer leather clothing as they stepped closer to Merlin, dread was building up in Merlin's gut as his suspicions were confirmed.

Each man had a black X tattooed under their eyes.

They were all Assassins.

Here to kill him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Merlin was surrounded by the four assassins, There was a redhead, Blondie, blue and Brunette. '_This was good' _thought Merlin he could release his anger and frustration onto these human stress balls. Before he could think of a strategy to take them out a blunt object connected to the back of his head, making his head throb and him angrier, He landed a punch to the head and the blue haired guy went falling unconscious to the floor, his eyes glowed gold and the baseball bat came out of brunette's hand and smacked the assassin sending him unconscious to the floor behind him. Merlin smirked pleased with himself.

He sighed and took off his black leather jacket, it was his favourite and there no reason for it to get damaged. Dumping the thing on the floor he glanced back at the black hummer as a white hooded figure stepped out of the car, before he could process what the figure was up to Blondie came charging at him pushing him to the floor. Blondie had decided that Merlin's face was a punching bag and repeatedly punched his left eye and jaw, after deciding he'd had enough Blondie stood up and started kicking his chest and stomach. Merlin wheezed his breathing becoming restricted, after the last kick the mismatched eyes glowed gold and both men went flying in the air.

Merlin stood up his vision blurring, his left eye swelling up nicely and blood came pouring out of his spilt lip making its way down his chin. He grabbed the baseball bat off the floor swinging it round and connecting it to Blondie's head that went down like a sack of potatoes. He could easily kill these men, but he wasn't a killer and didn't have the heart to do it. He was okay with continuously beating the crap out of them though.

Turning around he found redhead who was pulling out a knife from his pocket, '_Damn' _thought Merlin he didn't want a bloodbath, either redhead or himself die it would cause big trouble. Merlin came closer as the man lashed out swinging the blade around and catching it on Merlin's forearm. Wincing in pain Merlin staggered back before swinging the baseball bat and smashing the guy's hand causing the blade to fall out of his hands and to the floor, another blow and redhead was sleeping on the floor.

He stared at the white hooded figure that hadn't moved from his spot in front of the hummer and had watched Merlin fight. "Come on then, come kill me if you have the guts you coward, I dare you!" Merlin screamed his voice going hoarse with emotion. The Hoodie didn't move a muscle instead turned around got into the driver's seat and drove away. _Well that's new, _Merlin dropped the bat and went around the four sleeping men on the ground and erased their memories of him and the fight. Standing up he gasped, his arm and white shirt were covered in crimson liquid.

Time to pay a visit to Dr Pendragon...

* * *

**Authors note- **well, what do you think so far? Please review and spread the word


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for the reviews and support, i really appreciate it**

**P.S Remember the hooded figure who watched Merlin fight?, well review this chapter and i may solve that mystery in chapter 4 the power is in your hands now mwahahaha**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Merlin walked hurriedly along the path, his heart and mind racing 200 miles an hour. He felt sick to his stomach bile rising up in his throat, his body aching physically and mentally. As he approached the small gate to his house he nodded to the guard who was smiling at him until he saw the state Merlin was in "Are you alright sir?" concern dripping in his voice, "Don't worry Buxton its nothing, thank you" he nodded again at Buxton and walked through the small garden. Taking his keys out with his good arm he unlocked the door and stepped in, before him was Fritz one of his staff walking towards the kitchen with a tray. Fritz smiled at him before looking worried "Are you ok sir?" Merlin was getting tired fast "I'm peachy Fritz, it's just another day at the office, go do whatever it is you do" Fritz bowed down and continued on his way to the kitchen.

Merlin took two steps at a time on the spectacular staircase and banged his good hand continuously until a door opened to reveal a blonde with bed hair wearing a white t shirt blue shorts and socks. The blonde studied Merlin a minute and smirked "Well if it isn't Miss World at my door, you look incredible" Merlin grinned and remembered his spilt lip when it stung "Bite me" he replied. Arthur grinned as well before stepping back to let Merlin in closing the door behind them, he looked at Merlin's bleeding arm and frowned "Hold up I'll get the first aid box and patch you up" Merlin just shook his head "Don't worry its nothing, Do you know what date it is today?" Arthur scratched his head and no bells rang "It's not your birthday is it?" trying to make light of the atmosphere and as Merlin's face took on the look of melancholy. He looked at the floor and whispered "No".

Arthur's smile faltered as he thought long and hard... _Oh no Will_.

Mismatched eyes met his "Lin I'm so sorry, just wait here a sec" As Arthur slipped into his bathroom Merlin slid onto the bed and smiled Arthur created the nickname Lin/Lynne always complaining Merlin was such a girl. Arthur returned and sat down next to him "Take off your shirt mate" Merlin looked at him whilst unbuttoning his shirt and smiled slightly "This isn't you trying to seduce me is it?" Arthur mock laughed and blushed bright red "You're very funny ". Once the shirt was off Dr Pendragon started cleaning the arm wound with antiseptic wipes and applied Savlon cream before wrapping the cut in a bandage, He then handed him an ice pack for the swollen left green eye.

"Do you want to talk about him?" Arthur asked whilst wiping the blood from the younger boy's lip and jaw. Merlin opened his closed blue eye "Yeah, I want a tub of Ben and Jerry's to eat and maybe you can hold me whilst we watch The Notebook"; Arthur finished cleaning the blood and shrugged

"Just trying to help" Merlin looked at his arm and sighed "I know" both smiled, "What Happened Lin? Were you mugged? Did you start a fight?" Merlin looked defeated before simply replying "Assassins". He looked shocked "God Merlin I've told you to be more careful, if you get killed I will kill you again" Merlin looked at him with confusion "That made a lot of sense, quit being such a clotpole I can handle it",

Arthur's face was completely serious as he stared at Merlin who was trying his best not to laugh. "Yes master yoda I will" the blonde smirked "You better had lemon head"

"What"

"Your head is shaped like a lemon, Lin"

"Is not"

"It is"

"Is not"

"It isssss"

Merlin gave up with a smirk "Prat" both laughed out loud then sat in the comfortable silence.

"You want to watch the football?" Arthur looked excited as a child at Christmas

"Sure why not" Merlin grinned.

They made their way downstairs Fritz had just finished his shift and had gone home so they ordered pizza had beers and watched the first game of the new season. As the match finished Arthur turned to Merlin "Oh my god that was epic goooal..." The young raven haired boy was fast asleep mouth slightly open like a 7 year old taking a nap. It made Arthur chuckle he brought the duvet from his room and threw it on Merlin and himself before falling asleep.

* * *

**Author says: If you Review Baby Aithusa's get hatched... True fact**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys new chapter, hope you enjoy please do review so I know what's good and not. Just so you guys don't get confused Merlin has Mismatched eyes in this fic, one is green and one is blue. And also the italics are character thoughts, Merlin is kind of a young still about series 1 age so I write him as a boy I'm not too sure exactly anyways hope you like :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The hummer was going at a steady speed of 40 along the quiet road; inside driving was a male with the biggest smirk on his face a white hoodie hiding it. The man was impressed; seriously impressed he had never seen anything like what he saw today. His right hand removed the hood off his face the smirk got even bigger if possible. He thought back to the boy fighting remembered the determination on his handsome face; he remembered how people and baseball bats and people were flying in the air. So much power in someone so young it was amazing, and then his thoughts drifted to the boy's face which strained when he swung the bat connecting it to the head of his opponent. That face, with the high cheekbones, chiselled jaw line with black raven hair contrasting his beautiful eyes. He was a sight that could make men and woman go crazy with desire, he glanced down to his trousers for a second '_Shit_' he was hard whilst driving. He parked the car to the side of the road switching on the hazard lights, and then let his erection free in a matter of seconds. His eyes closed imagined the boy's raven hair, pale complexion and mismatched eyes he then started to pump his manhood up and down, up and down, faster and faster, harder and harder until he ejaculated hard all over his hands. He grabbed a tissue from the compartment box and cleaned himself. Then with another big smirk drove off towards his destination.

As the male and the hummer approached the huge metal gates opened with guards bowing in response, he opened the door and jumped out of the car and threw the keys to a guard who parked the hummer. The male entered the mansion with servants bowing in his presence he climbed the winding stairs and knocked on the big door with two guards standing outside.

"Come in" A big male voice boomed.

The male entered the huge study and approached the desk with a throne like chair behind it; most likely the boss was sitting in it staring out the window. Morgana as usual was standing to the right of the chair smirking, the male in the white robe was quite sure that smirk was a tattoo permanently etched on her face. The chair turned around and faced him.

Uther sat in his chair staring at the male in the white robe.

"What news do you have for me Cenred?"

Cenred took off his white robe and held it in his hands

"I saw him my lord with my own eyes, he single handedly knocked out the 4 guards I took with me" Cenred announced proudly.

"Hmm… did you follow him? See his hide out?" Uther asked

Cenred cursed himself '_No I was too busy getting hard and reliving myself in the car'_

"Err…Erm. No I… I don't know…?"_ 'Wow well done Cenred great explanation'_

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING THEN? JUST DROVE BACK TO MY MANSION LIKE A COWARD?" Uther's voice boomed his scarred face going red he stood up from his chair looking furious. Cenred was sure that if he placed an egg on his face it would cook.

"I told you, I should have gone instead" Morgana said behind him.

"Not now Morgana" Uther gritted his teeth

"I'm sorry my Lord, it won't happen again, I promise" Cenred assured his boss, he was going to make sure next time to stay focused. It was an impossible task the boy was so alluring Cenred had lost all his rational thinking skills and all he could do was drive away. He couldn't explain it, but there was a pull he felt towards the boy like he would truly be king if he could make the boy his, he'd be so great.

"You're both dismissed" Uther's voice growled and pulled Cenred out of his daydream of obtaining the boy with the mismatched eyes. He and Morgana bowed and left the study.

Uther sighed deeply, the boy was to die that was for sure, and there was no way the last of his kind and Balinor's son would be allowed to breathe the same air Uther was breathing on this earth. He was going to make sure the end of the boy's life would be a slow and painful one, so wherever Balinor 'the great was', he would be able to feel the pain his son would feel by Uther's hand.

Uther thought of the past, how he saw

'_Igraine and Balinor kissing'_

'_Hunith behind bars'_

And the words that haunted him to this day "_My son will grow Uther, His mind, body, soul and magic will grow, AND HE WILL BE YOUR DOOM"_

Uther slammed his fist to the desk before grabbing a bottle of the strongest alcohol he had bought from America and downing the burning liquid down his throat.

The boy was going to die that much he was sure of…

* * *

**Authors note: ****ohhhhh introduction to the bad side, they don't have cookies just a lot added angst, anyways hope you enjoyed and do review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **

**hey guys this is kinda a filler chap but it will introduce some key characters who have their part in the story to be told**

**P.s i have a broken computer don't panic i haven't written any chaps for them to be lost it just will be that i upload a bit slower because i'm writing as i go along**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

Club Avalon was about 15 minutes until opening time and already a bunch of teenage girls were stood outside in skimpy skirts and their heels waiting to be the first ones in to get better access to the VIP area. Merlin walked towards the entrance of the club and stopped outside as the bouncers nodded at him and let him in, walking in Merlin found that his staff were applying the finishing touches before opening for the night. Lancelot had just finished wiping his last table before he looked up to see Merlin he then smiled and waved at the young boy who in return just nodded at him, walking further towards the bar he found Percy just finishing wiping the last glass and Gwaine who appeared to be counting the stock as well as taking cheeky sips of a bottle of WKD _'some things just never changed'._

_"_Oi Gwaine you better not be drinking half my stock or i will be taking it from your wages this month" Merlin said as sternly as possible pointing to the bottle Gwaine was pulling back from his lips with a blush. "Honest to god boss, i was just tasting it so see if it was suitable for sale, our customers expect only the best from Avalon eh?" he grinned pleased with his explanation. Percy and Lance just shook their heads. Merlin lowered his finger "yes! of course you were Cheryl, i believe you" Merlin fought the small smile that threatened to come on his face and Percy burst out laughing at him._ The boys had decided to nickname Gwaine Cheryl, because of course Gwaine's hair could rival Cheryl Cole's._ "Told you guys to stop calling me that, i am pure man full of testosterone and manly qualities" Gwaine pouted like a child. "yeah yeah course, you just stick to whipping your hair back and forth Gwaine" Percy chirped in as he and Merlin smirked to each other " Enough banter guys back to work" Merlin reminded them before slipping into his office.

A few minutes later as Merlin came out of his cabin, the music had just started playing Mcfly's Party girl started booming across the club as people ordered drinks and started the dancing into the night. Merlin had appointed Gwaine to serve drinks to the VIP area and surrounding tables to keep him away from the bottles Whereas Percy himself as well as lance and other staff began pouring and selling drinks.

Merlin had just finished giving a guy a beer when a blonde woman with curly hair and dark black eyeliner approached him "Yes what can i get you?" Merlin asked. The blonde woman twirled her curls with her fingers, she licked her lips before smirking and replying " Can i get a vodka and coke, 2 medieval cocktail specials please handsome" Merlin sighed before handling her order '_Gwaine and his stupid cocktail experiments' _ he handed her the drinks but she didn't move at all. Merlin paused before adding " Is there anything else i could help you with?" she batted her eyelashes at him and smiled "yeah, do you have a map? i'm getting lost in your eyes" Merlin rolled his eyes at the cheesiest line but his heart ached at the flirty tone in her voice. Anytime love or dating was concerned his heart mouth and throat clammed up and he felt like the hole in his chest grew at the mention of affection of any kind. Gwaine smiled at him to encourage him to flirt back and get in there whereas Lance and Percy frowned at them both.

Merlin just ignored the blonde woman and moved on to his next customer mixing drinks and handing out beers. Morgause stood at the bar twirling her blonde curls she smiled again, she loved a challenge and the raven haired barman with mismatched eyes was certainly a complicated challenge,and she accepted the challenge.

"Mate what is he doing? Blondie clearly wants his pants and he's ignoring her, if it was me i'd be right in there you know" Gwaine whispered to Percy who just shrugged at him, Gwaine just grinned at him for at least a minute. '_yup he was definitely tipsy already' good old Gwaine._

Another 10 minutes later Morgause made her way back to the bar with the mismatched eyes barman stood. She had to admit he was special, unique she wanted to see how his eyes would glow under her touch. He didn't look to pleased to see her again but she was going to change that she pulled her top down a little more to reveal more cleavage this would get him but he didn't look to bothered rather nonplussed.

"Is that a sword in your Armour or are you just happy to see me?" she locked eyes with him trying her most seductive voice he sighed heavily before replying "Look lady, there's a club full of guys looking for some skirt so just jog on, i'm not interested just go find some other sucker eh, drink?" She giggled "yeah if your paying, it'll be our first date" His eyebrows went high before trying to think of a reply, another way to tell her it was not happening all that came out was "No".

"Aw sweetheart i'm sure i'd be worth your while, besides you give the word edible a whole new meaning c'mon have some fun" What was wrong with this girl could she not understand the word no " No, NEVER gonna happen, not interested Just No" she just smirked again "We'll see about that baby" she winked and went back to her friends who were whispering and gossiping about the pair. Merlin sighed again. He needed a drink, a strong one.

"Can you believe that? how desperate is she? god" the tone of his voice going higher with each word Percy just shrugged again "Mate Merlin she wants fun, you should just try loosening up a bit, you know have some fun once a while, its healthy" Merlin looked at him _' am i really that serious? and boring god i'm so old, no wait i am fun, i am loose'_

"Hey i'm loose as a fat man's belt, and i have fun"

"Really MER-lin, da lassst tiiiime you had funs was in nappiessssss, and it was probably on a roller roller coaster" Gwaine joined them and was definitely drunk now, "I don't know what your on about i have loads of fun" they laughed at him. "C'monnnnnnnnn shots, shots, shots" Gwaine was doing his shots dance and Merlin looked at them. "Okay i'll show you guys then"

His eyes locked to Morgause's Merlin smirked.

1 2 3 shot! 1 2 3 shot!

Shot after shot and some more shots later Merlin was feeling great he kept his eyes on Morgause throughout the night ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors's note: ****Hey guys, hope your liking it so far, feel free to review and reccomend, this chap is was bit hard to write but i hope you like it, im gradually getting into the story also feel free to message me if you think something could be done to improve it, tell couples that you ship i may add them in mwahaha anyway enjoy p.s still have a broken computer getting new one Tomorrow yay so sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes some scenes are a bit x rated be aware. Also go read my good friend lozzabluebell's fic's she's good ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut willing his body to relax and drift off to unconsciousness, but '_oh no it just wouldn't obey'. _He was tired, very very tired after a long shift at the hospital saving lives he was ready to sleep for months however his brain and body had other idea's. He cursed silently and tossed to his right side after a minute turned to his left fluffed his pillows and 10 minutes of tossing and turning he lay on his back and closed his eyes with no choice but to count sheep which didn't work either. A growl was building in his throat from frustration he performed many a difficult procedures on patients and had to use his sharp mind to figure out complex diagnoses but his mind couldn't do a simple task and sleep. He sat up glancing at the clock which read 3am in the morning it was lucky he had a day off tomorrow he could lie in, but where was Merlin at this hour? The club usually closed its doors at 2.30am and it'd take Merlin about 15 minutes to get home. Yet he was sure he did not hear the familiar keys jangling and the slam of the door indicating he was back, maybe he had gone to the cemetery to speak to Will like he often did but surely not at this hour. Arthur grabbed his phone from the table and hit Merlin's cell it went straight to voice mail he ended the call and silently prayed at least he was alive and those Assassins hadn't managed to get to him, but Merlin could handle them right? as a million worse case scenarios popped into his head he realized sleep was literally impossible now until Merlin returned.

Sipping some water from his water bottle he allowed his head to hit back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling as if he'd never seen it before, closing his eyes he allowed his mind to wonder and think of his brunette friend. It was confusing at times he knew he cared about his best friend very much and there was a understanding between two people who are very isolated by family. Merlin had lost his family in the most cruelest way but Arthur's family, well lets just say dysfunctional was the understatement of the century. Arthur and Merlin had learnt the only people they could rely on and trust were each other other, but Arthur often wondered was deep friendship the only relationship they would have? could it somebody morph into something further than friends, could it be possible that by understanding each other they would eventually love each other? maybe they could be a real example of soul mates and more importantly Arthur sometimes wondered how Merlin felt? Did he feel something towards Arthur? Did he sometimes wonder how Arthur wondered or is he too damaged from the past? is he too damaged from Will?. The familiar ache in his chest made its appearance when he thought of Will and Merlin together, the same ache which rises when he thinks of Merlin happy with someone else that's not him.

He shook his head trying to get rid of these thoughts and sighed when he heard a slam of a door and keys jangling, His heart did a somersault. Merlin was home. He silently thanked god and tried to listen out, he heard steps climbing the stairs and... '_giggling?' _

_'Merlin was giggling?' _

Arthur scratched his head in confusion, Merlin never ever giggled at least not in the last few years._ 'Maybe Merlin was drunk yeah that had to be the reason.'_

_'Or it was a drunk burglar here to kill him? oh god'_

Arthur was panicking and grabbed the one thing which could be used as a weapon a air freshener yes this would work, as the noise's got closer Arthur got to his door and without warning opened it quickly without thinking and swung the freshener to hit the intruders head.

"Ow, what's that for you Clot pole?" Arthur blinked that voice was familiar and he realized it soon who it was as Merlin stood there holding his head with a blonde girl with curly hair and dark eyeliner which had smudged to her cheeks was clinging onto Merlin like she was stuck to him. She was giggling again and holding tighter on Merlin's arm. Arthur's face fell into a frown and his jaw clenched as the urge to rip the blonde bimbo from his best friend was becoming strong and his self control was slipping very quickly. As he stared at the two the blonde woman offered him a shaky hand " Namesssss Mor Mor Morgause, wanna come join ussss sire?" Arthur felt all his muscle's tense as he pulled a disgusted look. "No, no Margaret your quite alright" he replied but the blonde woman seemed too drunk to correct him. She stumbled forward and pulled Merlin along with her towards Merlin's room who was too dazed to argue. Leaving Arthur outside his own room cursing he felt his blood boil, he couldn't quite explain why he was so angry but all he knew was his instincts telling him to get Merlin away from that Margaret._  
_

Morgause pulled Merlin into his room after shutting the door behind them, she slammed him against the door and attacked his lips with her own. She kissed him hard and sloppy as she allowed her tongue to dance around his mouth and didn't really bother if he was returning the same lusty response. As she kissed him feeling breathless she threw his leather jacket across the floor and proceeded to undo his shirt buttons moving down and kissing his jaw and neck. She gave up on the buttons and grabbed his crotch through his jeans massaging the area as there was no sign of arousal yet.

Merlin wasn't quite sure what was happening he knew what's her face was kissing him but he couldn't be bothered to respond, it was okay he guessed. Her hand slid to his crotch grabbing it roughly he jerked back breaking contact his mind suddenly awake. His thoughts clouding of Will and how gentle and hot his touch was how Merlin felt amazing when Will Touched him. His muscle's tensed and his heart was beating faster and faster, his head feeling very light all of a sudden. He trembled and Swayed hunching over he tried to breathe normally. His chest hurt a lot, it was as though all the air had left the room, he couldn't breathe, he was suffocating, his heart was racing dangerously. He was going to die.

Morgause stood very still, she was ready to ask what the fuck the guy's problem was? pushing her away so roughly when he clearly brought her to his house for a reason. When he hunched over and was struggling to breathe properly she froze in shock. He needed help that was for sure and she snapped out of her trance, the blonde guy the boy's room mate in the next room he would help. She stumbled to the door and yelled as loud as she could not trusting her feet to make it to the other guy's room.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP! BLONDIE WHERE ARE YOU? HE CAN'T BREATHE HELP HIM! HELP! HELP!"

Arthur shot up from his bed and ran as quickly as he could yanking the door open and into Merlin's room. His eyes Zeroed in on Merlin who was pale as a ghost, panic written all over his features as he hunched over and tried breathing properly. Arthur grabbed Merlin by the shoulders guiding him to the bed and sat with him rubbing circles on his back soothingly, Arthur focused on staying calm. "Merlin listen to me, i'm here alright I've got you, just relax and copy my breathing okay?" Merlin nodded weakly "Okay good here we go, breathe in and breathe long out, in, out, in out that's it keep going your doing great" Arthur kept a strong grip on his best friend protectiveness flaring in him. "That's it breathe slow your doing well your okay" he reassured Merlin and himself. Ten- fifth teen minutes later Merlin had calmed down and passed out in the crook of Arthur's collarbone his head resting on the blonde's chest, the he sighed in relief. He looked at the blonde girl who stood unsure of what to do now and smiled reassuringly "Margaret don't worry you can sleep in his bed for the night, i'll take Merlin to my room best to keep a eye on him anyway" She nodded at him "It's Morgause" Arthur smiled again "Morgause". He stood up carrying Merlin bridal style to his room, as Morgause climbed to bed so did Arthur and Merlin.

* * *

**Author's note: ****Howzat? Did ya like? read and review guys you'll get virtual hugs, i tried not to bash Morgause too much hehe sorry Morgause fans.**

**P.s who wants Merthur? vote now by reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **** Hey y'all, hope your well thank you very much for reviews and voting. Now for chap 7 hopefully this'll make the story juicy i really hope you guys enjoy when you read, review and tell me what you think. Nice long chap for you guys well long for me to write haha. enjoy and forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

Arthur walked down the stairs after showering the next morning his hair still damp, He was surprised to wake up and find Merlin nowhere in sight but he hoped he was feeling better than yesterday's episode. Morgause had left very early in the morning leaving a thanks note, Arthur made his way to the kitchen he found Merlin sat on a stool staring out the window the kitchen was spotless so it meant Merlin hadn't bothered with breakfast. He never did until Arthur reminded him to eat for his body's sake and for the sake of Arthur. Merlin never said no to Arthur. Truth was the mismatched boy had lost a lot, including his appetite and any enjoyment in the activity it was more of a chore he did for Arthur's sake.

The blonde grabbed a pan and started making them breakfast eggs and bacon the lot he glanced behind him at the raven haired boy "So Merlin, how are you feeling today? any anxiety or uneasiness?" he casually said trying not to upset him too much. After a long pause Arthur gave up hope he'd get a reply when Merlin muttered " oh i'm amazing this morning, feeling fantastic" Arthur just grinned "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Lin", He set the plates on the table and beckoned his friend over who obliged without a fight the two sat down. Arthur took out his phone from his pocket and his eyes widened "18 texts and 5 miscalls from Guinevere" Merlin paused his poking at his eggs and smirked a little bit, Arthur went through the texts "blah blah blah, Oh Christ She's coming over today...for a movie night!" Arthur put his hand through his hair a nervous gesture of his "What am i going to do?" Merlin shrugged at him and went back to poking eggs.

Truth was even though Arthur was the rough tough save the world kinda guy, Gwen scared him. A lot.

She was a trainee nurse at the hospital where Arthur was finishing his F2 placement, she was a nice girl beautiful sweet and caring. But Arthur found her weird she'd stare at him for ages spoke to him for ages touching his arm whilst smiling and flattering her lashes at him. It was awkward and very obvious that Gwen liked Arthur very much, of course obvious to everyone but the blonde Dr himself. The blonde in question was now frowning _how was he gonna spend the entire evening with her alone? _He looked towards Merlin who was making steady progress with his breakfast mismatched eyes found his and locked on. "Don't worry prat, Lancelot and Gwaine called me earlier asked if they could come round to watch football, Gwaine got drunk and broke the plasma screen...again" he smiled at Arthur who had the biggest smile on his face Merlin was sure it'd get stuck like that. "God i love your friends at the tavern".

Evening came way to quickly for Arthur as he and Merlin were sat on the sofa watching a documentary about animals, well Arthur's head was in the clouds whilst Merlin was half eating and half playing with popcorn. The doorbell rang and they looked at each other Arthur stood up reluctantly.

Opening the door he revealed a beaming Gwen, hair tied up elegantly she wore bright red lipstick with a matching dress, Arthur had to admit she looked stunning. In her left arm she carried Dvd's and in the other hand what looked like freshly baked cupcakes. She smiled wider at him "Aren't you going to invite me in Arthur?" She fluttered her lashes and smiled flirtiously, On the sofa his best friend nearly choked on his popcorn _ This is gonna be fun_ Merlin thought to himself. Arthur ushered Gwen inside and closed the door chuckling nervously as he did. "I feel underdressed Guinevere, you truly look amazing" Gwen's eye's lit up as her cheeks flushed pink from blushing "Thank you Arthur, you look handsome what ever you wear" The blond rubbed his neck awkwardly and nodded. He lead her through to the lounge where Merlin was "Make yourself at home i'll just get those cakes on a tray" Arthur grabbed the cakes from her. She smiled and glanced at the sofa her smile fell, her face dropped. " I thought we'd be alone tonight Arthur" Arthur came back with the cakes on a tray "yeah i know but Merlin doesn't like going out by himself plus i thought it would be nice for you to get to know him a bit better, it'll be fun"

She tried smiling "yeah i suppose so"

"Drink?" Arthur offered, She nodded as he poured some in 3 glasses. Gwen grabbed her glass and sat next to Merlin who was on the far right.

"Hello Merlin" She sheepishly said all she got back was a "Hey." Arthur frowned he was supposed to sit next to Merlin it was a tradition plus he liked it when Merlin would grow tired and snuggle into his arm. He shook his head he was being childish and she could sit anywhere she liked.

Arthur decided to sit next to her so she was in the middle "So what films you got?" He tried to break the silence he knew Merlin wouldn't say a word. She turned to him completely ignoring the raven haired boy "Well, i've brought Titanic, when Harry met Sally, Romeo and Juliet and The Notebook" Arthur felt a groan growing in his throat but he fought it he was saved by the bell.

Arthur smiled in relief as Gwen frowned in confusion "Are you expecting anyone else?"

"Yes, well Merlin's friend's are coming over as well, i hope you dont mind" He stood up to answer the door as the reply came back muttered in a low voice "Of course not" hurt written on her features clearly Arthur didn't want to be alone with her.

Arthur opened the door "Hey Lance" they shook hands and behind him Gwaine stumbled but smiled cheekly. "I HAVE BEER! YEAH!" the blonde chuckled "Get in you idiot."

Lancelot came into the lounge his eyes focused on the woman in red that looked very familar, he knew her, and deducted that he recognised her from university he was very surprised to find her at Merlin and Arthur's place. "Hello Gwen, long time no see what are you doing here?" she smiled at him "hey Lancelot isn't it?" He nodded "I work with Arthur at the hospital thought i'd come and hang out". He smiled and nodded blushing when their hands met for a firm handshake. She was still more beautiful than he remembered, she was gorgeous back then but now she was stunning. His heart swelled as those old feelings decided to make a comeback, he was so in love with her back then but never found the courage to ask her out on a date. How could he? she was way out of his league, he never got over it though, never got over her.

After saying hello to Merlin the group sat and rearranged, Merlin and Gwaine sat on the floor with cushions and blankets leaving the sofa for Arthur on the right and Gwen next to him. Lancelot sat in a single chair on the left. "so shall i put the footie on?" Lance asked gaining a cheer from Gwaine who was nursing his 3rd beer already. "Gwen wants to watch a film guys, we should do that" Arthur explained sipping his drink. Lance turned to Gwen "oh cool which one is it?" She looked uneasy but smiled "I was thinking Titanic would be best its romantic and has action too." Lance smiled at her "great choice Gwen." "Cool i'll grab the rest of the snacks then, pop it in the player" Arthur stood up Gwen jumped up fast "I'll come with you Arthur" she grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

Lancelot frowned Gwen seemed to be hanging on Arthur's every move and word, she did look at him like she adored him like a puppy. Did she like Arthur as in like liked him? that made Lance feel green as envy crept up on him meanwhile Gwaine smiled at Merlin. "I know everyone ask's you this Merlin but are you alright? you've been extra quiet today" Mismatched eyes looked up at him.

"Im fine G, just had a difficult night last night"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah Gwaine lets do that, before or after the soppy movie?" Gwaine smiled again and held his hands up. "Fair enough Sarky pants."

The movie started and slowly but surely Gwen leaned into Arthur who squirmed under her contact as Lance kept a jealous eye on the pair, Arthur focused on the only thing that would calm him. Merlin. He kept his gaze focused on the Raven haired boy to make sure he was alright, he had scared him very much last night. He observed his friend was very quiet tonight more than usual, less sarcastic comments than usual as well. Merlin had his head rested on Gwaine's strong upper arm and was snuggling in. Arthur wanted His arm to support Merlin like that, instead he had Gwen's head resting on him. He surpressed another groan.

The movie ended and the boys thanked their lucky stars, Gwen wiped her eyes but the boys were relieved to say the least.

Suddenly a loud sob erupted in the room everyone turned in the direction it came from.

"Gwaine, are you crying?" Arthur asked with astonishment.

"No! no i'm... I have Allergies" Gwen and Lance shook their heads as Gwaine replied.

"You allergic to tradegy Gwaine?" Merlin spoke properly for the first time.

"No! I'm not! it's just very sad how Rose and Jack loved each other and were separated like that" Merlin grimaced his slight smile dropped as the memory of Will entered his mind. _Two people who loved each other and got separated by death. Rose and Jack. Merlin and Will._

"it's completely predictable, the woman started speaking in the begining its obvious she survives and leo dies, they just wasted the hours in between" Merlin spat out angrily. Arthur noticed Merlin's changed tone however and agreed.

Gwen stood up "It's late i should go home"

Lance stood up too "I'll drop you Gwen, i'll have to drop the sobbing drunk girl next to Merlin anyway"

"oi, i have a sensitive side when under the influence"

"If you say so Cheryl." Lance replied Arthur just chuckled at Merlin's friends of the Tavern.

Gwen looked uneasy again "Well i was hoping maybe Arthur could drop me" Lancelot looked crushed at that _Back to Arthur it goes_.

Arthur looked up and nervously ran a hand through his hair "Well, Merlin is falling asleep on the floor i should make sure he gets to bed, besides Lance is going your way it'll be easier."

She nodded at him, as they looked at a passed out Merlin on the floor.

"Shall we go Gwen?"

"Yeah lets go, see you at work Arthur" Arthur nodded at them as Lance pulled Gwaine up and they left in his car. Arthur came back carried Merlin to his room taking his shoes and socks off wrapping the duvet over him. He pushed the stray hairs out of Merlin's eyes "Night Night Lin." He cleared the plates and drink's before stripping and passing out in his own bed.

* * *

**Authors note: ****well what about that eh? most of you guys voted but have you changed your mind? ship another couple now? Lemme know vote your fav couples now hope you liked it read and review and tell others i apprieciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, hope your liking story so far, this is kinda a filler but sets the scene for the next bit of the story which is kinda essential. Hope you like please review to tell me if its good or bad. Also message me if your confused at all. I apologize for the bad grammar and spelling. **

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

Merlin woke up the next morning his stomach flat on the bed, face pressed into his pillow with the duvet covering his face slightly. He didn't want to move because he was so comfortable and warm in the soft bed. He hated mornings just mean't he had to go about a routine before falling into the darkness at night and then do it all over again the next day, life was so boring, repetitive, useless just go on a few holidays have some thrills and then breathe your last breath. He closed his eyes trying to get rid of his depressing thoughts when he eventually opened them he was met with a sight all women should wake up to. Arthur Pendragon fresh from the shower, with damp blonde hair his tanned toned chest dripping with drops of moisture with only his fitting jean's covering his lower body. He stepped towards Merlin dropping down to eye level he whispered "Morning Lin, Tea?" he placed Merlin's mug of tea on the bedside table before standing up walking towards the curtains. He pulled them apart so that the sunlight brightening Merlin's room. Merlin sat up on his bed blinking like a cow at the contrast of dark and light, grabbing the tea he started sipping it. Arthur looked at him with a smile "So Merlin, what's the plan for the day?" mismatched eyes met Arthur's, Merlin paused from sipping the tea and just shrugged. Arthur's infectious smile made an appearance "Guess what? This is going to sound soppy as hell but there's a funfair in town and We're Going!" Merlin choked on his tea at the idea.

Cenred walked along the path as crowds of people were talking laughing and having a great time, music blared in the background mixed with laughter and scream's from the roller coasters and rides people were on. Cenred had been given strict order's from Uther and he was determined not to screw up this time, he had to wait, bide his time for the right time and place to carry out the plan. He kept his head down as we walked further keeping his eye out for those unmistakable eyes and hair. He decided to stand by a donuts stall so he could get better look at the people scanning his eyes over the crowd his eyes highlighted his targets, opposite him stood the raven haired boy with the mismatched eyes and with him a handsome blonde guy. The boys were stood at the bumper cars looking at the people in them.

Merlin stood next to Arthur watching the people in the bumper car's, he kept his eyes on Gwaine who was going crazy and smashing his car into everyone with a evil grin on his face. Whereas Gwen and Lancelot were grimacing in their cars trying to avoid getting hit. _ How is this classed as fun? going round and round in circles getting smashed into_ Merlin thought to himself. That's the reason he refused to go into the cars because he didn't like things that were 'fun' to most people. Arthur had decided to stay with him to keep him company which made Merlin feel all warm inside, he had no idea why but the little gestures the blond did to make his friend feel better really stirred feelings in Merlin's broken heart. He fell deeper and deeper, his care of Arthur grew and grew making his chest swell when Arthur would take care of him. He'd never let anyone know of these feelings that were growing inside him, that would just complicate everything. He knew Arthur deserved better, Merlin was a freak and always would be no reason to bring Arthur to his level. Arthur should be happy with someone who would make him feel content. Merlin was the opposite, a miserable broken freak. Beside's there was no way the feelings were mutual.

Arthur was stood with Merlin with a frown on his face the idea was he and his best friend would spend the day together at the fair for Merlin to feel better, But this soon turned into a school field trip when they ran into Gwaine Lance and Gwen. Just then a Clown in all the creepy gear walked past them, The Blonde felt Merlin grab his arm in a hard grip. Merlin looked at Arthur's amused face and let go of the arm straightaway his cheeks heating up.

"Your afraid of clowns Merlin?"

"No! no i'm not, they're just freaky" Arthur decided further teasing was not necessary so let it slip.

"I've had enough of this, wait here Lin" Merlin watched as his friend went over to the group as they got out of the car's he spoke to them and jogged back to Merlin grabbing his arm "let's go" they walked into the crowds "Where we going Arthur?".

Cenred watched the pair and hated how Merlin grabbed the blonde's arm and their closeness, when they walked off Cenred followed.

Arthur and Merlin stopped at a shooting stall, Merlin touched a toy dragon and smiled "He's cool" he said turning to Arthur who just grinned at him. "Okay, i'll win him for you"

"You wont be able to, the cans are probably glued on" Merlin muttered.

"We'll see" The blonde said paying the man for a go he was handed a gun. Every single shot was a hit as the cans came tumbling down Arthur handed him the toy dragon with a smile as Merlin grabbed it shocked. "Remind me never to get on your bad side" He clutched the toy dragon tighter as Arthur came closer to whisper in his ear "Don't worry i'm sure you could turn me into a toad faster than my bullet would leave the gun" He stepped back and they both laughed.

Cenred stood watching his raven haired boy with the handsome blonde as they laughed at a joke, His blood boiled with jealously the urge to slit the blonde's throat was getting unbearable. He had order's to follow through, he needed a plan.

The boy with the mismatched eyes and the blonde handsome man had to be separated...

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Hmm well what about that? what's going to happen next? what's the plan? Will Merthur be getting it on in the future? please read and review hope this chap didn't suck too much i live for your reviews people! thank you x**


	9. Chapter 9

******Authors Note:** **Hey readers whad up? im loving writing this hope you guys like it too, special mentions and thanks to cristina reid and Grizzo you guys are awesome thanks for the reviews each chapter but i do love you all equally Merlin fans. Here's chapter 9 its short but hope you like. Forgive grammar and spelling and i would like more than 3 reviews this chap! i need writing fuel dude's.**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

Arthur and Merlin didn't get very far as Gwen Lancelot and Gwaine caught up with them soon enough, at the current moment the group were sat eating ice cream's on the cool grass, all except Merlin who didn't like the stuff and settled with a cold red bull can and a smoke. Everyone was quiet eating their individual ice cream's, Gwen kept glancing at Arthur every few minutes as Lancelot did the same at her a pin dropping could be heard in the silence. Arthur was so engrossed in his ice cream he tried to keep it from melting and dripping all over his designer shirt when he finished he gazed up at the huge roller coaster opposite them, His eyes lit up as the urge to go on the ride made the hairs on his neck stand up. As everyone else finished up their cold treats he spoke up

"Guy's let's go on that ride, it looks amazing"

He saw a few nod's and mumbling's of agreement all except a raven haired boy who was gulping the last of his drink and putting out the cancer stick in his hand, he seemed to have not caught a word of the blonde's idea. Everyone stood up but Merlin remained seated on the grass Arthur stood turning around to look over his shoulder at Merlin, he smiled "Come on, it'll be fun i promise" he got no response back from his best friend. "Please Merlin, Do it for me just one go, i promise no more" Arthur held his hand out hoping Merlin would reach out and grab it but he had no such luck as Merlin decided to stand up and come closer to him

"No Arthur, I want to go home now, I'm tired"

Arthur's child like smile disappeared as he looked over his shoulder at the roller coaster ride as if deciding between Merlin and the ride, Merlin felt guilt hit him. "Okay, i'll drive you home let's go" The blonde turned intending to walk to the car park when a small voice stopped him his in tracks "Arthur!... you go on the ride, i'll get a taxi home." Gwaine who had been surprisingly quiet and sober the whole day smiled and stepped forward "Guy's don't fear, Gwaine's here Princess Arthur you go on the ride, Merlin i'll drop you if you want to go home." Arthur and Merlin's eyes met and Merlin nodded at the group "Bye." Merlin and Gwaine started walking toward's the car park as the rest of the gang made their way to the ride Arthur had suggested.

Cenred stood smiling and licking his ice cream as he watched the group in front of him, seemed fate was doing all the legwork for him he kept his gaze on the target his smile grew bigger and bigger each passing minute. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and threw the rest of the ice cream away, He dialed a number waiting for a response he got one.

"Hello Morgana, yeah plan is set Blondie and mismatched eyes have been separated, time for you to do your bit" Cenred ended the call chuckling as his eyes held their gaze on the Blonde handsome guy who was walking away from him.

Meanwhile at the car park Morgana stood pacing in front of the black hummer, four leather wearing assassin's stood strong and tall watching and waiting for their next command from her. "Keep a eye out for the target remember he has black hair, is tall and skinny has weirdly shaped ears but his eyes are unmistakable" she instructed the men who nodded at her words. Just then she felt him close, she couldn't explain the feeling she hadn't ever met him or seen him but she knew he was close. As two guy's walked into the car park she knew exactly who he was. The boy was there in front of her in all his glory, he was the boy Uther wanted dead as did she. "Get the car ready men, Target is on route" The Assassins jumped into the car and started the hummer up they were ready, Finally Morgana thought some action to prove to Uther how good she really was.

Merlin and Gwaine sat in Gwaine's car putting their seat belts on, Merlin almost smiled he was surprised Gwaine was trusted to have a license and a car. The guy was pretty much drunk 90% of the time as Gwaine started the car he smiled at Merlin's direction and reversed back before driving out of the car park, Both unaware of the black hummer following them out, a Hummer with a women and four killing machine's in it.

* * *

******Authors Note:**** uh oh! Like that chapter? then review! what's your theories? what will happen next? who's in trouble Arthur? or Merlin? or both? i would seriously love it if you reviewed :) remember reviews are fuel that keep the words tumbling out my brain x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: hey guys here's chap 10, a bit a swearing in it just to warn ya, hope you like please read and review lemme know if there's anything i can improve on or tell me what you'd like to see happen**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Merlin was surprised that Gwaine even was in possession of a license earlier, he was even more surprised that Gwaine drove like a sane person along the road. Every minute or so the dark brown haired guy's eye would leave the road and travel in Merlin's direction as if to check Merlin was alright when satisfied his eyes went back to the road. Merlin rolled his eyes most people did worry he would break like a glass doll if they didn't pay enough attention or molly cuddle him, well all except Arthur who was a natural and knew Merlin inside out. He knew when to push or stand back, somehow always knew what Merlin needed. Thought's of his blonde best friend clouded him, Merlin had to admit every time his thoughts were occupied by Arthur his stomach did a small flip and he had to fight the smile which was dying to burst on his face. His thoughts were interrupted by Guinevere, Arthur and Gwen, Gwen and Arthur there was no ring to it. Merlin didn't like the idea he didn't like the idea of having to share Arthur with anyone else. He was so far in daydream land he didn't check the mirror's he didn't see Morgana and the band of assassin's in the black hummer following them avidly.

Meanwhile at the fair Arthur felt dizzy, high and amazing at the same time. The ride was epic he wanted to go again and again but the niggling feeling of getting back to Merlin was overpowering any other urge. He needed to know if Merlin was okay he needed that assurance more than Merlin himself did.

"Lance, Gwen i'm just going to the loo, i'll be back in a few minutes" Gwen and Lancelot nodded at him.

"Actually i was thinking of going home in 20 minutes or so not much else to do here" Gwen chirped in as the boys nodded at her.

"Alright, i'll be a few minutes might as well leave together" Arthur gave them another nod turned and made his way to the loo's.

Cenred stood smiling a few feet away watching intently, "Too easy Pendragon, way too easy" he muttered to himself his eyes never leaving Arthur's form.

Arthur stood at the sinks washing his hands when a guy with dark long locks walked in looking smug with himself. Arthur proceeded to dry his hands he frowned, something was off about the situation here he had a bad feeling about this. Just as Arthur's brain told him to get the hell out he felt something cold and sharp on his back, He froze in his tracks.

"Sorry pretty boy no more funfair for you, keep quiet and listen very carefully i'm a be your Simon. So you do as Simon says or i'll run you through, now Simon says keep your pie hole shut and act normal comprende?" There was no answer, Cenred pushed the knife a little harder.

"Comprende?" Arthur nodded feeling helpless. _Shit!_

They walked very slowly to a secluded place at the park where a black hummer was parked, as they got closer Cenred opened the car door meaning the knife was temporally removed from Arthur's back. Not one to waste a opportunity the blonde turned suddenly and kicked his leg out aiming for Cenred's manhood, when he succeeded he added a swift punch connecting it to Cenred's jaw who went tumbling down like a sack of potatoes.

"You fucking shit!" Cenred growled with anger as he stood up Arthur felt strong burly hands grab his shoulders and arms keeping him in place. Last thing Arthur saw was the sour expression on Cenred's face as he nodded "you'll pay for that motherfucker."

**_Crack!_**

A Heavy object slammed into Arthur's head, he blinked trying to clear his vision it was no use the darkness was too strong and swallowed him whole.

"Load him into the car, before i kill the bastard" Cenred spat in disgust his blood boiled.

The Assassin's nodded and pushed the blonde into the car, tying him up in rope's as they covered his eyes and mouth with a cloth and duct tape. Cenred and the Assassin's all climbed in and drove away with the unconscious blonde man in their evil clutches.

* * *

**Author's note:mwahaha i know im a evil writer for leaving it there, but need you on your toes. Whats your theories? p.s Hummer's are never good news are they? anyways hope you liked please read and review i love your feedback x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hey guys! good news i have a new laptop yay! another good news i have a new Fanfic story! double yay! It's called Pendragon's so please check it out, i'm very grateful of you guys who read this, subscribe like and review so if my second story gets the same love i'll be a happy women. P.s There is a similarity to J.R Ward's books called The Black Dagger Brotherhood I Don't own that. Without any further ado here's chap 11 there's a character death just so your warned Sorry character fans i love them too but i wanted it to be a bit shocking. hope you like x **

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**

Merlin's eyes were drooping by the time Gwaine was pulling into Arthur and Merlin's massive garage, Gwaine stopped the car right outside the garage shutters and glanced towards Merlin expecting him to get out and open the shutters so the car could pass through. Merlin's eyes fluttered open as he moved to take his seat belt off he opened the door and stepped out slamming the door shut behind him. He turned around and grimaced as a bright white light assaulted his eyes, with a groan he protected his mismatched eyes with his arm. As the light dimmed Merlin's arm came down and there visible and to Merlin's horror was a black hummer stood in front of them. _Shit! _They had been followed.

The door's opened and the four assassins jumped out gun's pointing towards Merlin, Red targets marking his forehead. Gwaine clearly confused leapt out of the car his hands in a surrender position. "Merlin, what's going on?" The brunette whispered at the younger boy who remained silent.

Just then the passenger door opened of the black hummer revealing black slick pumps with leather clad legs, a dark haired women with bright green eyes stepped out and walked towards them. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time I hope you won't disappoint me, Freak!" she smirked crossing her arms against her chest.

"You have a problem with me, let my friend go he's not part of this" Merlin clenched his fists.

"Aw, why deprive him of the fun" she said in a smug tone, she lifted a hand and brought it down indicating the assassin's to shoot them both. Panicking Merlin's eyes glowed gold, a sudden gust swept through the air making Morgana and the assassin's go flying back through the air landing harshly on the concrete. The sound of broken bones cracking could be heard from miles.

"Morgana!" One of the assassin's cried out, The women or Morgana she was called was on the floor and very still. She lay on the concrete with her chest and stomach pressed down, her necklace containing a Gps tracker was a few inches from her. She was unconscious and blood was pouring all over her pale forehead as well as all over the ground. Merlin didn't like the odd's of her making it, he gulped down hard as guilt swam around his gut and dried his mouth and throat.

There was no time to dwell as the first assassin charged bulldozing him to the ground, Merlin struggled as the bulky guy held him down easily and started to lay the punches on Merlin's face his green eye, lip and cheeks were swelling quite nicely. Gwaine outraged tried peeling the guy off Merlin with no such luck as another assassin grabbed his arms in a tight grip allowing the other one to punch and kick the brunette. Merlin felt truly helpless in that moment, as the assassin who was sculpting his face to another shape continued, Merlin thought of his blonde best friend _"I've told you to be more careful, if you get killed I will kill you again" _That made Merlin smile as if he'd regained some energy and strength by remembering those words. His eyes glowed gold once more as the assassin on him went flying backwards hitting the hummer's lights before collapsing in a heap. He grabbed the one attacking Gwaine with the help of his magic he kicked the assassin's manhood as it was the quickest way of crippling him another kick to the head the assassin was down. Glancing back Merlin saw Gwaine struggling with the last assassin standing, his eyes narrowed at the knife in hand of the enemy The bastard tried lunging forward towards Merlin to do some damage but Gwaine got in there first which mean't the knife embedded in Gwaine's leg who cried out in pain and went down.

Merlin's eyes widened but focused on the motherfucker assassin, flashing gold the last guy fell to the ground. Breathing heavily Merlin half carried and half dragged Gwaine back to the mansion. His staff were all shell shocked but he didn't have time for their questions he could deal with that later and prayed no one went outside just yet. Merlin made his way to the 'Recovery room' as Arthur called it, with shaky hands he placed Gwaine in a bed and raided the cupboards for medical supplies Arthur had stashed away for emergencies _Thank god he had. _He cleaned the wound and was relieved to find it was not a deep cut sighing he placed his hand over the wound and muttered a spell concentrating hard. When he removed his hand and his eyes returned to their natural state he was even more relieved to find a pink scar instead of a open wound.

About twenty minutes later Merlin had given all the assassins amnesia and bid them farewell he came back to the recovery room as Gwaine awoke frowning. "Are you alright?" Gwaine asked the pale boy.

"y y yeah, you?" came the reply Gwaine just nodded.

"Why are those people trying to kill you?" Gwaine sat up as he questioned his friend.

"Because i'm a freak with fucked up eyes and magic, their afraid of me" Gwaine said nothing just nodded, pointing to his leg he replied with a "Thanks."

The younger boy nodded "You can crash here tonight, i'll be back i just have one more thing to do" Gwaine nodded.

Deep in the forest the smell of burning flesh was making Merlin's gut twist with nausea. He frowned wiping his cheeks feeling moisture there.

He was crying.

Crying with regret, guilt, sadness and of the burden on his fragile shoulders.

He had killed her, Morgana was gone.

The Gps tracking necklace was still in the same place, outside the garage door.

* * *

**Author's note what do you think? lot of action going on, Don't worry i haven't forgotten about Artie keep tuned for more of him. Sorry Morgana Fans i love her in the show but i'm a horrible evil writer mwahaha, Hope you liked it thanks to everyone who has subscribed Favorited and reviewed most importantly are reading this i appreciate it, excuse my grammar and spelling too. Please check out my new story on my profile : Pendragon's! love you guys xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: ****Hey guys how u doin? i have another chapter yay! first of all thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed. I hope your enjoying my story hope i wont let you guys down, i'm having alot of fun writing this so i'm super happy you guys seem to be liking it too. Anyways without any further delay i give you chapter 12 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**

Lancelot sat on the grass watching Gwen pacing up and down anxiously rubbing her hands together unsure what to do with them. The Green envy waved through his heart as he noticed the worried expression gracing Gwen's beautiful face, it was obvious that look was only reserved for one Arthur Pendragon. How he wished he could just burst and declare his feelings so maybe Gwen could wear that expression for him one day. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of his selfish thought's and spoke up "Relax Gwen he's a grown man, I'm sure he'll meet us soon maybe he went home to check on Merlin he did seem reluctant to let him go" The curly haired woman stopped in her tracks and sent him a little glare which was gone in a flash as her features returned to worry. "It's been half and hour it doesn't take that long to go to the toilets, he could of called if he was leaving OH GOD! does he only care how Merlin is, how he feel's." Lancelot blinked like a cow at the sudden angry outburst from Gwen who was always calm, sweet and understanding.

Deciding this was not helping Lance stood up brushing the excess grass off his back "Okay you come sit, i'll call him again we'll wait another 10 minutes then we'll see what's going on" Gently he grabbed Gwen's shoulders guiding her down to the spot he only occupied seconds ago. Pulling out his mobile he dialed Arthur's phone once again glancing at Gwen he smiled to reassure her '_This is Arthur, i'm sorry i can't take your call..." _Hanging up Lance sighed turning around he shook his head at a hopeful Guinevere who was looking hopeful but her face dropped once again.

"10 minutes it is then" Lance sat beside Gwen who was holding her knees near her chest arms hugging herself slightly.

"It hurts so much" Lancelot looked puzzled at that statement as Gwen sighed heavily.

"It hurts so much, when i try so hard to get him to notice, for him to care about me more, for him to just return a gesture for once but he never does" Gwen gasped as a tear escaped from her chocolate brown eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"I do everything in my power to have him return my feelings, i drop hints, dress up, try to make myself attractive but nothing works" Gwen felt ashamed as her voice broke at the end. Lancelot nodded in sympathy "I know Gwen I know the feeling, There's a girl i know who i'm crazy about but she has no idea either It's heartbreaking loving someone on sided." Gwen looked up locking her eyes with the handsome man and smiled slightly in understanding. "Who is she Lancelot?" she questioned him becoming more curious by the second. Lancelot brought his thumb to her elegant face and wiped at the stray tear before blushing and smiling he felt bold, he felt ready.

"If you tell me who he is, i'll tell you of her"

She smiled as the silence lingered. "1,2,3..."

"Arthur"

"Guinevere"

Lancelot knew that name would come from the pretty mouth but it still felt like someone was decorating his heart with sharp knives. He smiled helplessly as Gwen just stared at him in shock.

Meanwhile in a dark and what felt like secluded location, Arthur Pendragon's eyes fluttered open to discover even more darkness g_reat._ First thing he noticed was he was sitting upright in a uncomfortable chair, and he couldn't move his hands as they were tied behind him. Glancing down at his legs he couldn't make any sense what was going on but his legs were bound by the same rough thick rope he guessed. A fabric of some sort was draped across his mouth so he struggled in this position as he attempted to break free all he could manage was "hmmm, hmmpf, hmmm" he was helpless, and dammit Dr Arthur Pendragon didn't deal with helplessness well. Everyday of his life he dealt with all kinds of immense pressures, strain, and difficult situations which tested his sanity. But not having clear facts, answers or an explanation that ate at him until he went crazy.

Just then he heard the turning of a door knob and the door holding him captive creaked open like the do in horror films he gasped as a bright light assaulted the room and Arthur's sense's. Blinking once or twice he adjusted to the change of lighting and took the opportunity to take a look around, the room was decorated elegantly with rare paintings on display as well as scented candles and the finest ancient antique furniture. A man walked in wearing a crisp smart suit, his eyes dark, his brown hair short and slick. The guy's biceps and muscles were bulging in his shirt Arthur noticed as the guy drew closer and closer the man pulled the gag free from the blonde's mouth and smirked "Your a pretty one alright" his voice was hoarse and rough and didn't match the guy's look or maybe it did. The bulky guy's smirk grew bigger as Arthur gulped uncontrollably _great he was about to be raped by this guy _Arthur thought to himself as the guy smirked at stared at him like he was a piece of meat.

"What the hell is going on? who are you? and what do you want?" Arthur tried to sound demanding and not like a 14 year old girl.

Bulky guy just straightened up stepping back "Patience, pretty one all your questions will be answered." He nodded towards the door where another figure stepped into the room, as the light hit the other figure's face Arthur's eye's bulged and grew as wide as hippo's.

No, it couldn't be.

The figure smiled.

"Hello Arthur."

* * *

**Author's note:**** ohhhhh, quite proud of that cliffhanger ****mwahaha did ya like? read and review please. Forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes and all the sighing too lol who is the figure? what does he want with Arthur? what will happen next? share your theories in reviews lemme know i love hearing from you and it fuels the writing machine that is my brain :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:**** hey guys I'm back with another add, sorry it look a while busy lady i am haha anyway thank you everyone for the support it means alot and i'm glad you guys seem to like reading this. I would like more reviews to see whats good and bad but the support is enough for me. This chap is kinda a filler but don't worry it gets juicer and meatier soon. I don't own Merlin or the black dagger brotherhood where i have borrowed idea's from if i did then crossover heaven would occur and i'd be a millionaire. Enjoy please read and review much appreciated :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**

Pale eyes opened revealing mismatched colors blue and green, the eyes blinked adjusting to the sunlight that was now decorating the messy unorganized room. Merlin stirred lifting his head from the soft pillow groaning he stretched his arm muscles and threw his duvet off him climbing out of the bed, walking to the built in bathroom he stopped and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible truly raven hair all messed up sticking out in all directions, his skin more paler than usual and to top it off bloodshot eyes that had red puffy bags under them. With a almighty sigh he ran the tap releasing the cold water which he proceeded to gather in his hands and splash over his face after brushing his teeth he dried off. Grabbing a black t shirt his jeans and shoes he threw them on hastily stepping out of his room and knocked on the blond Dr's door when no one answered he creaked the door open revealing a empty room. Everything was in its place even the bed was made which was odd as Arthur's room was always a mess unless he never came home and their butler Fritz had cleaned up, thinking no less about it Merlin nearly checked every room and place to find Arthur but there was no trace of the blond. Merlin tried to rationalize his mind which had many thoughts swimming around stirring the panic which was rising, shaking his head he willed the thoughts to go away. He was just over reacting Arthur was probably at the shops getting milk, or at the hospital or crashing at Lance's place he's not a child he's a grown adult capable of defending himself Merlin was just being silly. Chuckling at his stupid over imagination he grabbed his mobile and dialed his best friend.

No answer.

He tried again...and again... and again.

After leaving 10 voice mails and paging him on the emergency pager a few times he still got nothing.

Panic roared in his heart grabbing his jacket and keys he ran downstairs almost knocking the butler Fritz off the staircase "Master Merlin are you alright?"

Merlin just stood frozen and stared at the butler for a few minutes before he formed a reply "Fritz! Have you seen Arthur at all? Did he come home yesterday?"

Fritz looked deep in thought after what felt like the longest minute of his life he replied "No master Merlin, Last time i saw Master Arthur he was leaving for the fair with yourself" The hope on Merlin's face was crushed expressions of worry and sadness replaced his beautiful features which made Fritz feel horrible as he couldn't help the young boy. "Master Merlin, Have you tried Master Arthur's phone?" the friendly voice snapped Merlin from his trance.

"What? yes i er called many times, no answer" Blinking his eyes he willed the building tears to die down.

"Fritz, I'm going out to find him if he comes back whilst i'm out call me straight away"

Before Fritz could object or offer him breakfast Merlin ran out of the mansion as fast as his legs could carry him, stepping towards his motorbike he was surprised and anxious to see a note displayed on the front. Wiping his eyes he saw the note was from Gwaine thanking him for the room yesterday night. Merlin closed his eyes muttering a locating spell to find any trace of where Arthur could be, all he got was fogginess no clear trace at all. _But wait a second..._

_A Note._

_A ransom note?_

_A Note from Arthur he may have missed?_

Running back to the mansion he yelled "Fritz!" making the butler who was holding a laundry basket turn around from the top of the stairs "Yes sir?"

"Have you seen any notes around the mansion at all?" hope was building on his face.

Fritz looked at him sadly failing to not crush the hope Merlin was desperate for "No master Merlin, I'm afraid I've cleaned all rooms and there was no such note, I'm sorry." The boy's face dropped Fritz smiled in sympathy feeling guilty of not being much help especially as Merlin had done a great deal for the older butler. Merlin nodded and dialed Gwaine's number who said he hadn't seen him since the fair but told him to meet him at his house so they could head out and search for the missing blonde Merlin was grateful for the help, ending the call he dialed Gwen's number as she was probably the last person to see Arthur.

"Hello?"

"Hello Gwen, have you seen Arthur since the fair yesterday?"

"Oh Hi Merlin, is he not home yet?"

"No He hasn't come home at all, no call or text either has Lance seen him?"

"No I'm sorry Merlin, Lancelot stayed the night he's here now so he hasn't either. Arthur went to the toilet's at the fair we waited and he didn't come back so we assumed he went home to check on you"

"..."

"Merlin! Hello? Merlin?"

"If you hear from Arthur call me" and with that he ended the call.

_Lancelot stayed over?_

_We did this and that?_

_Arthur didn't return._

That was it, No hiding the fact that Arthur was missing, someone had probably taken him, or hurt him.

_But who?_

_The Assassins?_

Using his bike for support Merlin tried to control his breathing and keep his cool, he couldn't afford to freak out now, Arthur needed him. He couldn't help the feelings swirling in his gut however.

_Sadness, Fear, Panic, Guilt. Made a great cocktail don't ya think?_

Sighing heavily he stood straight grabbed his helmet and roared his motorbike to life, he zoomed out of the mansion onto the road to find the other part which completed him.

The other side of his coin.

* * *

**Authors note: ****I'm sorry to put you through that Merlin but i love you angsting ( its a word) did ya like that? next chapter Arthur meets someone who is it? mwahaha please read and review it means alot to me to get feedback and i stalk my emails for them ahaha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note:  Hey guys im back with a new chapter! first of all i am so sorry i haven't updated in like a month but guys the reviews fuel this story so the more you review the more i update :) i have been super busy working and Passing my driving test yay! 13 days till Merlin season 5 who's excited? lets get down to business to the chapter readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**

Arthur stared at the guy in front of him, old feelings started to bubble to the surface. Anger, Disappointment, bitterness but the strongest battled and won Confusion.

"No, It can't be" Arthur shook his head as the older guy just smiled at him in what looked like relief.

"Arthur you have no idea how much i have missed you, I've had my men trying to track and find you for months" The older guy came closer and leaned down to eye level as the blonde boy's jaw clenched. Taking a deep breath he replied "You made it very clear you never wanted to see me again. Father" he spat the last word with disgust and glared at the grey haired man. The guy dismissed his men.

Uther straightened his posture as his smile faded with those words he looked towards the floor in shame. "That was a mistake my son, it was in the heat of the moment said in anger" Arthur scoffed in his seat hearing the same phrase once again._ Nothing's changed there then._ He glared at his birth father and decided to remain silent and not to open the can of worms of his childhood and his relationship to the mighty Uther Pendragon.

Scanning the room once again he thought best to sort through the present. "What do you want Uther?" _not much point being all formal and Father son like was there._ The grey haired man looked alittle taken back at the use of his name and decided honesty would be the best policy if he were to stand a chance to get through to his son.

"Isn't is obvious, I want you home Arthur I want a place in your life, i need you" The blonde looked up in confusion and disbelief. How could they go back to normal after everything that had happened when the only emotion swirling in Arthur's heart was resentment, as usual Uther wanted his son to obey his every word without questions or control over the matter. He shook his head.

"No" Uther said nothing his face straight but his eyes pleaded his son to see sense, except it didn't make sense to Arthur.

"You can't just kidnap me and expect me to welcome you back with open arms and obey your every instruction, I'm not a child anymore!" Arthur growled.

After a few seconds Arthur dared to glance up and was shocked to see Uther's expression was not stern or strict or determined, Arthur had never witnessed his Father in a vulnerable situation but it was unsettling. He waited for the older man to say something, anything. The blonde's eyes widened even more when he heard the next words out of the older man.

"I don't know how to fix this , I know what i did was wrong but i'm desperate I have no other flesh and blood apart from you and Morgana" Arthur looked up _did he hear that right? Uther Pendragon was desperate? _The confusion was gone soon as the Blonde's expression turned cold was more, he remembered the past very well how as a kid he would believe every word and lie his father spun him. _ Not anymore._

"You can start fixing this by letting me go" He glanced around the room no longer able to keep his gaze on the grey haired man as anger boiled his blood.

"I can't" Arthur growled struggling against the thick rope holding him in place, he hated everything about this situation. Just then the door creaked open and inside slipped one of Uther's men holding a tray, Uther took the tray and nodded at the bulky guy who bowed and left clicking the door closed.

Stepping closer to his son, Uther softened his voice trying not to agitate the blonde anymore than he had to "Here have some food, i can help you if you want or get someone else" Arthur glared at him his appetite was long gone. He shook his head not trusting his voice to work. Uther just sighed this was gonna be alot harder than he anticipated they had the same stubbornness, he placed the tray on the table and walked towards the door closing it as he left.

Inside the room Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, He tried to breath calmly as his heart raced and his chest tightened. He cursed silently as tears threatened to spill from his ocean blue eyes. He wouldn't let himself crack or break oh no not under any circumstances. Closing his eyes he willed the tears to disappear, he tried clearing his mind and think of the one face that brought him peace and reassured him. He thought of his raven haired best friend.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Merlin lay flat on his back on Arthur's bed staring at the ceiling as if in a trance, for a few hours nothing happened. The door never opened, Arthur didn't walk through, The blonde didn't question what Merlin was doing. So he continued staring with a tight expression on his face. Just then he heard a soft knock outside he jumped to a sitting position, maybe this was it his hopes grew "Come in" he managed to get out. As the door opened revealing brown hair Merlin gulped his faith and hope were dashed once again.

"Hey Mate, how you holding up?" Gwaine asked concern etched on his handsome face, he walked towards the bed and sat down beside Merlin.

"You know you can talk to me I'm here for you, I know it's hard without Arthur but we will find him Merlin but until then..." Gwaine trailed off Merlin blocked the voice from his head. Standing up he made his way to the window and stared outside then something snapped inside him.

Merlin attacked the books on the shelf shoving them off in anger, he moved on to the bedside table throwing it across the room. Gwaine jumped back in surprise _had he said something wrong?_

By the time Merlin had finished the room looked like it had been hit by a bomb, earthquake and thunder storm at once. Gwaine decided it was best not to interrupt the redecorating but the second Merlin sank down from leaning against the wall Gwaine caught him in his strong arms gently lowering them both to the ground, He held the raven haired boy as he sobbed hard.

* * *

**Author's note: ****Poor Merlin im making him all ****angsty what did you think? who guessed right it was Uther who kidnapped Arthur? mwahahaha i hope you enjoyed it please please review it would make my day and also inspire me to write more merthur hahaha**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note hey guys! new chapter time yay! just to let you know this chapter has violence and swearing things are going down! I love writing this story but i don't want it to go on forever so there are only 3 more chapters left and an epilogue :) however if people want more i can always write a sequel :) I'm loving Series 5 almost wanted Uther to say Merlin has magic of course he gets cut off lol and horseplay ;) anyways enjoy reading, do review i would like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**

Uther Pendragon sat in his study staring at Arthur's phone in his hand, he had ordered the Assassin's to take his son's possessions keys phone etc. He couldn't believe it had to come to this, his only son had become so corrupted swayed by evil the complete opposite of what Uther had wanted for his son. It was just another example of how magic users were toxic and destroyed everything they came into contact with. Cenred had confirmed it, he had seen the magic freak and his son at the funfair together and the mismatched eyed bastard's name was Merlin.

Merlin. He had a name finally.

Uther smiled cruelly as he typed a message on Arthur's phone.

_"Hey it's me, s__orry i had to get away and take time out I needed to be alone, sorry i forgot to let you know_

_I'm at the lake of Avalon now_

_Meet me in a hour_

_A xx"_

Uther smirked as he found the name Merlin in the contacts and pressed send.

The trap was set.

Now he just needed his prey to fall into it.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Merlin's Mansion, the warlock was pacing his living room clutching his phone willing it to ring and flash Arthur's name on the blasted screen. On his Sofa's sat Lance, Gwen, Gwaine and Percival, All sat silently waiting for Merlin to do or say something.

"We've checked everywhere, where is that prat? I don't know what to do anymore" Merlin threw his hands up his voice going higher with every word, everybody just looked confused and worried. As Merlin stared at them and stopped pacing his phone buzzed, everyone went still in anticipation.

With shaky hand's Merlin opened the text and read it sighing in relief, finally being put out of his misery.

"That clotpole is at lake Avalon he forgot to tell me, I'm going to kill him" Everyone smiled in relief.

"He's asked me to meet him there in a hour, he just needs some time to clear his head I guess" Merlin let his body muscles relax from the tension. Gwaine stood up and patted Merlin's shoulder.

"Great me, Lance and Percy will come with you" The other two nodded. Merlin thought about it.

"I don't think that's a good idea, he said he needed time out I doubt he wants a audience there. Besides your leg's not healed Gwaine it's best I go alone" Gwaine and the others understood and nodded their acceptance of the decision.

* * *

Back at the Pendragon mansion Uther was up and pacing with worry, he hadn't from Morgana in a long while which was highly unusual so he had sent Cenred to find her. His phone buzzed he answered "Cenred what news?" there was a long pause as Cenred failed to utter the right words and Uther hated waiting, he had waited long enough for revenge.

"I asked you a question you bumbling fool! now answer me!"

"I'm I'm so sorry My lord, Mo Morgana is no more, she she's dead" Cenred's voice was a whisper fear laced all his words.

Uther stumbled into his chair numb with shock, his blood ran cold and reality crashed over and over in his brain. His beloved only daughter was gone, he had lost her, failed to protect her. He had failed her. Tears threatened to escape the older eyes "Bring her back" his defeated voice echoed through the phone, ending the call he smashed the phone across the room white hot anger seeped through his vein's, that boy was going to be sliced and diced so bad he would beg for the release of death.

* * *

Merlin walked towards the lake shivering in the cold, cursing his decision to only wear his leather jacket and not his winter wear. He walked closer to the water and looked around there was no sign of Arthur, it was now very dark the water looked stained by navy blue colors the wind was blowing the autumn leaves as tree's swayed Merlin was getting frustrated he rubbed his hands together and yelled once more " Arthur!"

Nothing.

He tried again "Arthur!" He started walking again towards the tree's and a gravel path. Perhaps Arthur had waited for Merlin but decided to go for a walk instead, Once he found the blonde prat Merlin was going to strangle him for scaring him.

"ARTHUR! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE" he stopped in the middle of the forest the swaying tree's surrounded him. Giving up he pulled out his phone deciding to call the dollophead and find out where the hell he was when all of a sudden he felt a cold metal chain wrap around his neck, gasping he dropped the phone and grasped at the metal tightening its hold on his throat. Air became restricted as Merlin choked, coughed and struggled against it. Panic set it when he tried to use his magic to free himself but was unsuccessful, he tried again and again to summon his powers but they never came to him. He was helpless to get out he tried spinning around so he could see his attacker but to no avail. He heard branches cracking as big burly Assassin's dressed in black crept out from the bushes and surrounded Merlin. His chances without his magic were slim to none.

Merlin's fingers were numb in the cold as he tried to fight against the metal chain, he struggled thrashing about and gasped as his lungs tried to get air in them. As he tried in vain he saw a older man dressed in a designer suit enter his peripheral vision ahead, the man was smiling in victory.

"If you stop struggling this would be easier for you, it's okay though i like seeing you suffer... I have a gift for you" the grey haired man pulled out a pendant from his trouser pocket and tied it around Merlin's burning neck.

"Your Magic is useless now, you won't be able to do any magic and if you remove the pendant it will paralyze you, your mind would be awake but you still would have no magic. That doesn't matter though you won't be alive to see that" Uther smirked as the metal chain was removed leaving burning scars on the pale skin. Uther spun round walking away before turning to a assassin to give instructions.

"I want him weaker, Not dead, alive but weak" The Assassin nodded as Uther continued walking and climbed into a black Mercedes.

Before Merlin had a chance to react an assassin pushed him hard to the ground breath left Merlin as he gasped and was awarded with aggressive punches to the head and his face, Merlin whimpered as his lip and nose were busted open and crimson blood trickled down his pale face. The Assassin was not giving up and gave blow after blow as Merlin groaned in pain, he had no strength to push the guy off let alone fight back. Just then the Assassin paused the punchathon (_its a word)_ to reveal a small dagger, with a small sadistic smile he sliced open the vulnerable skin on Merlin's collarbone testing it before moving on to his upper arms. Merlin couldn't help but cry out in pain as the blade pierced his shirt and skin again and again decorating his arms red. The Assassin satisfied with his work nodded to the other and stood up cleaning the blood off the dagger. A second later a rough hand pulled Merlin to his feet by the hair, hunching over Merlin tried to control and bring his breathing to normal but the cock sucking Assassins weren't finished yet oh no. An Assassin behind Merlin smirked as another brought a tray of salt, using his sweat he dipped his hands in covering them thoroughly. Before Merlin could comprehend the Assassin latched onto Merlin's wounds rubbing the salt in as painfully as he could, Merlin screamed out making his voice hoarse, He felt dizzy and sick with pain, weak and pathetic.

He was let go by salty hands and gasped trying to control his breathing and his mind both racing his skin burned, unable to support his legs he went down to his knee's. All 6 assassin's surrounded him and proceeded to kick very inch of his body with all their might but left his head, Merlin whimpered and moaned helpless to help himself. He could hear his ribs cracking and his body bruising, When finally the darkness of unconsciousness came Merlin welcomed it. The Assassins stopped the kicking and tied the young warlock's hands together and taped his mouth, hauling him up roughly they shoved him into the boot of the hummer and drove off following Uthers Mercedes and the other Hummer.

Merlin's phone lay discarded on the Forrest floor ringing and flashing with Gwaine's name on the screen.

* * *

**Author's note mwahaha im sorry i put you through that Merlin, how was that? pretty good i think took forever to write hope you guys like it please review let me know if you do want a sequel or what's going to happen next it only takes a few seconds i'm sure shit is going down next chapter stay tuned :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: **

**hello is anyone still there?...**

**im really awful at updating as you can see and im sorry about that, like ive said on my other story being ill and stressed doesn't help writers block lol**

**Anyways im back with another chapter, i hope you like it and it's probably not that good but ah well.**

**here we go... this is an explanation chap hopefully will make sense.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

When Merlin's mismatched eyes opened he groaned, every muscle in his body ached especially his arms which he quickly realized were tied to two metal polls. He tried to straighten up and look around to see where he was being kept captive only to discover he couldn't actually see the rest of his body in the darkness so seeing his surroundings was kinda impossible. Mustering up his other sense's he found there was smell of paint lingering but not a sound. Instinctively his eyes went gold to free him only to discover his magic was useless too _**Great**. _He thought escaping should be a doddle. Being helpless was not calming his nerves so eventually Merlin found his mind drifting to the one person who could calm him in any situation possible, Merlin found himself smiling thinking of the soft blonde hair the broad warm chest the beautiful blue eyes. It worked for a while but then Merlin thought of all the things that would not be happening in the future.

It was too late...it was over.

He would never be able to tell Arthur how he felt about him.

He would never be able to see Arthur laughing with his head tilted back, never hear his teasing, never be able to kiss or touch him ever again.

And that hurt more than anything Merlin had experienced in his life, sure he had been hurt before but this hurt was unbearable.

The thought of no Arthur in his life made him want to weep until there were no more tears left, in all honestly he didn't know when and how his feelings had grown more stronger than the platonic friendship they shared but it felt completely right for once. There wasn't much point in pondering these possibilities he knew Uther wouldn't let him go alive at any cost.

**_Did Arthur feel the same though?_**

**_Would Arthur come for him?_**

Merlin shook his head trying to get rid of all the spinning theories he needed a clear head to survive and he did want to. For the first time ever Merlin Emrys wanted to survive and live. He now had someone to fight and live for after all.

Before another thought could torture him the door banged open revealing harsh bright light that hurt Merlin's eyes, he blinked trying to adjust as he looked up he found himself staring at Uther Pendragon. Uther moved further into the room to Merlin's right then more people entered dragging a blonde, Merlin gasped in fear and relief to find Arthur in front of him he was ok at least.

Arthur Pendragon kept his face neutral as possible even as his heart clenched tight in his chest as Merlin was revealed to him, The beautiful pale skin was marred with cuts and bruises. He was a mess with his hair and clothes roughed up but still so beautiful to Arthur. As he inspected his friend's face he found it swelling nicely but a private smile on his pink lips reserved for Arthur only, it made Arthur warm inside seeing Merlin's affections clearly for once. All Arthur wanted was to wrench Merlin away and keep him in his arms safe and protected from cruelty he had suffered. He wanted to be the only one Merlin depended on, loved and was protected by, unfortunately the two burly assassins holding his arms were preventing this at the moment.

Uther began speaking startling the two friends...

"Today is a very special occasion, today the Pendragon's were robbed of our happiness and i will avenge this. The evil and abnormal freak show of the Emrys clan will end tonight."

Arthur's face contorted into confusion **_What on earth was Uther on about?"_**

"What are you saying Uther? Merlin has done nothing evil! It's wrong to kill him over past mistakes" Arthur growled the last of his words in frustration.

Uther just smiled sadistically at them "let me tell you a little story my son."

"There was once a woman named Igraine she was married to a man called Uther and they had a son, Uther and Igraine were very good friends with a couple called Balinor and Hunith." Merlin gasped hearing his parents name Uther ignored this and carried on.

"One day Uther saw his best friend Balinor kissing and groping Igraine, Uther was jealous and very very angry he got his rifle and shot Balinor in the heart" Both boys gasped at the brutality of the elder Pendragon.

"Hunith who was pregnant at the time with this maggot attacked my Igraine blaming her for Balinor's death, my wife your mother Arthur fell down the stairs and cracked her skull. Hunith Emrys killed your mother Arthur, Hunith was sent to jail to rot. The plan was to kill the baby and her but she had help and tried to run too slow for me however and somehow this evil sporn survived, someone saved him" Uther glared at Merlin.

"He won't survive for long now though, the next sunrise will see no more Emrys's alive" he smirked.

Arthur was deep in thought trying to process the information, whereas Merlin was numb with shock. Some much needed answers were given to him tonight unexpectedly but god their childhoods had been messy circumstances. Arthur finally looked up to his father "So your plan is to kill Merlin in this situation, but that's just more death, what good will that do?"

Uther glared at his son. "You couldn't possibly understand what i went through, you were a baby" Arthur tried again in a neutral tone.

"I want to understand Father, you are the only family i have left" Uther's face softened it had been years since Arthur had called him Father, he was still loyal to the Pendragon name just brainwashed by Emrys scum.

"You wanted me home earlier, you want me to stay with you... I'll do it Father"

Merlin's head snapped up as he gave Arthur a look to say_ **How could you of all people betray me like this?**_

The look Merlin gave him made Arthur wince, he shook it off turning his attention to Uther instead.

"I will stay with you on one condition...you give me and Merlin 30 minutes without interruptions to say goodbye." Uther pondered the request it was harmless to give his son the closure and if it mean't his son would stay it would be worth it.

"Very well then half an hour starting now, we will prepare for the execution in the meantime." Both boys cringed at that, The elder Pendragon turned and left missing Arthur's mischievous wink to Merlin.

It was their code.

Their signal.

There was a plan in Arthur's eyes.

Merlin smiled widely at Arthur who returned it grinning madly.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**hmmm hope that was good enough**

**few more chapters to go **

**i love writing Arthur review and favourite please thanks **


End file.
